Our Nerd Story
by DivergentIs4Ever
Summary: All the Divergent high school fanfictions are either both Tris and Four popular or one of them popular, so this is a where both of them are unpopular. Tris Prior and Four Eaton are what you call nerds: super smart, bullied, and mostly friendless, but are also YouTube Sensations. Together; they must help each other survive bullies, abusive parents, and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story where both Tris and Four are nerds/unpopular.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

_Song of the day: Roar by Katy Perry_

* * *

My name is Beatrice "Tris" Prior. I am 17 years old and attend Dauntless High, one of the five high schools in the city of Chicago. My classmates consider me a "nerd." I take five AP classes that include Calculus, Chemistry, and Advanced Writing. My best friend is Tobias "Four" Eaton, but I am the only one that knows his real name. I have some other friends, Christina, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna, but they are more acquaintances then friends. I share a famous YouTube channel called WeSing with Four. I am a level 10 gymnast and take cheerleading classes. I am bullied.

My name is Tobias "Four" Eaton, but everybody calls me Four except for Beatrice "Tris" Prior. I am 17 years old and attend Dauntless High. I take five AP classes including Calculus and Chemistry. I have been playing football and baseball since I was 4. I share a YouTube channel called WeSing with Tris. I am bullied.

* * *

**It's short...**

**Please R&R**

**~K**


	2. Chapter 2: Living in the Real World

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! **

**I had a fangirl moment a few days ago. So I'm performing a play by Shakespeare called ****_Taming of the Shrew_**** and in the wedding part one person says: **

**Tranio! I have seen them in the church together. God send 'em good shipping! **

**I showed everyone and laughed so hard. No one else got it.**

**Anybody else lovin' Four: A Divergent Collection?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

_SOTD: Ain't it Fun by Paramore_

* * *

Tris's POV:

Some people say that bullies bully people because they don't feel good about themselves, or they want attention, but i think they're just jealous. I've seen their cheer meets. They can barely do handsprings.

This is what I think about everyday as I walk to school. Suddenly, I hear loud footsteps and a voice.

"Tris, wait up!"

I turn around, but find no one there. When I turn back, Four is in front of me, grinning.

"Geez, how are you so fast?" I ask.

"I just am" he replies smoothly.

Once we get to school, we head to Calculus. We get here early enough to avoid the Posse, so we get to class with no trouble and taking our seats in the front.

**(A/N: I sorta visualize Tris and Four's relationship like Katniss and Gale at the beginning of The Hunger Games. BUT DON'T WORRY. There is no "Peeta" in this story if you know what I mean.)**

Ms. Matthews walks in in a crisp blue dress and takes a stack of papers out. Of course, a beginning of the year test.

"Here is a beginning of the year test to see how much you know. Of course, since you are all in this class you must have at least SOME knowledge."

I look down at the paper. Pretty easy. Soon, I am absorbed in my work.

* * *

"Did you see number seven? That was SO easy."

Four and I are talking about the test from Ms. Matthewws. We head to Creative Writing which is thankfully one classroom down. Mrs. Reyes walks in. Once you get past the fact that she has a big scar on her face, she actually looks quite beautiful. She wears a red cardigan over a brown shirt and dark yellow pants.

"Today, you will find a partner, and get to know that person, because later in the year, you will be writing a story with each other."

I look at Four and ask him, "What do you want to do for a story?"

We came up with a story about a society split into five groups, or factions, called Erudite, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, and Dauntless. We came up with two main characters, Elizabeth Myers and Julius Leeton. The bell rings too soon and we go to our next class, but not before being stopped by someone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was longer. R&R please.**

**~K**


End file.
